Missing quests
There are remnants of what seem to be abandoned quests (or possibly earlier versions of existing quests) in the game. Some evidence of these can be found in the file in the game Data directory. The first, Skullhead in the Sewers could possibly be an earlier incarnation of The Beast of the Sewers as it too seems to be a trophy quest set in the same sewers. The second quest, Coup d'État, may have been abandoned due to time constraints as it would fit narratively at the end of the game. Skullhead in the Sewers King Foltest has offered a reward for the slaying of the skullhead that lurks in the sewers of New Vizima. Phases My quest is to slay the skullhead that lurks in the sewers. Update I discovered the body of a wretch definitely killed not by graveirs or drowners, but by something much more powerful. I found a dead body. Update I discovered the body of a witcher who descended into the sewers before me. Perhaps the book I found on him will help me slay the beast. I found a dead witcher. Update I discovered the bodies of the monster's victims. Among them is the witcher who came here before me. Perhaps the book I found on him will help me slay the beast. I found another victim. Update :I found and defeated the skullhead. Now I must take its head to King Foltest, who has promised a reward for slaying the monster. The skullhead is dead. : :I found and defeated the skullhead. It turned out that the creature was the innocent victim of magic experiments, so I spared its life. I informed the king, who promised to withdraw the reward on the monster's head. Now I must find a way to lift the spell that holds the poor wretch. The skullhead is now safe. Update :I found and slew the skullhead, fulfilling the task set before me. The king will pay the promised reward. I need to collect the reward. : :I found and defeated the skullhead, yet it turned out to be an innocent victim of magic experiments, so I spared its life. Now I must tell the king, who promised a reward for slaying the monster. The skullhead proved an innocent victim of magic experiments. Items * King's Message: King Foltest is offering a reward for the slaying of the skullhead that lurks in the sewers of New Vizima. :King Foltest's declaration :We, Foltest, by the grace of the gods made king and ruler of Temeria, Mahakam, Brokilon and neighboring realms, hereby declare: :In the matter of the beast called the skullhead, which by all accounts frequents the sewers beneath the castle in New Vizima, a bounty in the amount of one thousand Novigrad gold crowns is set, which bounty shall be paid from the Royal Treasury to him who brings and presents the head of said vile monster as proof of having slain the beast and thereby delivered our subjects from its menace. :Signed: His Mercifully Reigning Sovereign Foltest. * Memoir of a Witcher: This tattered, leather-bound book found on the dead witcher's corpse describes his sally against the skullhead. :Dead witcher's journal :Those sewers are inhabited after all! Recently I came across a funny little fellow there who proved to be a boaster and a buffoon. He claimed that he has the key to the royal treasure chest hidden deep in the sewers and that he would give it to me if I killed the monster which blocks his way out. I also have a key like that - the question is whether both keys are needed to open that magnificent chest... :The skullhead is a mighty opponent, whose origin remains unknown. Some mages believe the beast is a relic of the past, an evolutionary dead end that by some miracle survived to our time. Others say it's one of the experiments of the mad sorcerer Alzur. That doesn't matter much to me so long as I'm paid well for delivering the beast's head. :This monster has killed dozens. I found only their mutilated remains. It even killed two city guards, whose armor, swords, and halberds could not save them. The monster will be a challenge, even for an experienced witcher like me. Fortunately, skullheads are hardly prudent and at first will laugh at an attack. I must take advantage of that... :A wounded skullhead can be dangerous, for when it feels pain it adopts defensive tactics. You can expect it to use its hard head, to improvise. With its strength, a tree trunk or a stone slab pulled from the sewer walls will suffice as a weapon. Hitting a skullhead that is defending itself is difficult and requires thought. :A badly wounded skullhead goes into a frenzy, becoming a formidable adversary. True, you can strike at an exposed artery or vital organ, but each of the beast's attacks places a witcher in peril. In its rage, a skullhead can deafen you with the force of its blow, measured with whatever is at hand. It might also pound the earth in an attempt to knock you off balance. :I'll start by dealing strong blows in an effort to penetrate the skullhead's tough skin. Heavily wounded and infuriated, the monster will probably be much harder to hit, so I'll have to change tactics to a style that is quicker and more accurate. Think I'll use a steel sword. * Head of the Skullhead: This trophy will help me easily prove that I don't take money for idle chatter. I performed the job as a true professional would - the skullhead is dead. Coup d'État Something has gone terribly wrong at Foltest's castle. I found the bodies of several guards. Update :Assassins have broken into Foltest's castle. After I found the bodies of several murdered guards, I was ambushed myself. : :I have no more doubts - someone is trying to get rid of Foltest and assume the throne. Update :As I suspected - assassins have broken into Foltest's castle. I saved Velerad, who then told me I must save the king and gave me the key to the part of the castle that remains locked. : :I have no more doubts - someone is trying to get rid of Foltest and assume the throne. It may be high time to change sides. I killed Velerad and hope that the key I found on his body will give me access to Foltest. Update I must get to Foltest, whose bed chamber is in the left wing of the castle. A frightened page told me he heard a screaming in the right wing of the castle. Update :I found and saved Foltest. Before we can flee the castle, I must find the king's mistress. : :The king is dead. It doesn't matter if it was my fault or not. I must get out of here before they blame everything on the changeling. Update :The royal mistress was heard screaming in the castle's right wing. I saved her from certain death at the last instant. I hope the king appreciates what I did. : :The royal mistress is dead. The king will not be happy no matter what I tell him. Update Now I must get the king out of the castle safely. Update The king is saved. Tomorrow I claim my reward. Items * Temerian Crest Key: The royal lilies, the symbol of Temeria's ruling dynasty, adorn the head of this key which doubtless unlocks the door to the king's chambers. Category:The Witcher quests de:Nicht verwirklichte Quests